wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział XV
Pan Zagłoba mocno już miał w głowie, gdy po trzykroć rzucił strasznemu hetmanowi w oczy słowo: "zdrajca!" Owóż w godzinę później, gdy wino wyparowało mu z łysiny i gdy znalazł się wraz z oboma Skrzetuskimi i panem Michałem w kiejdańskim zamkowym podziemiu, poznał poniewczasie, na jaki hazard wystawił szyję własną i towarzyszów, i zafrasował się wielce. — A co teraz będzie? — pytał poglądając osowiałym wzrokiem na małego rycerza, w którym szczególniejszą w ciężkich razach pokładał ufność. — Niech diabli porwą życie! Wszystko mi jedno! — odpowiedział Wołodyjowski. — Dożyjemy takich czasów i takiej hańby, jakiej świat i ta korona dotąd nie widziała! — rzekł Jan Skrzetuski. — Żebyśmy aby dożyli — odpowiedział Zagłoba — moglibyśmy dobrym przykładem cnotę w innych restaurować... Ale czy dożyjemy? To grunt... — Straszna rzecz, wiarę przechodząca! — mówił Stanisław Skrzetuski. — Gdzie się coś podobnego działo? Ratujcie mnie, mości panowie, bo czuję, że mi się w głowie miesza... Dwie wojny, trzecia kozacka... a do tego zdrada jak zaraza: Radziejowski, Opaliński, Grudziński, Radziwiłł. Nie może być inaczej — koniec świata nastaje i dzień sądu! Niechże się ziemia rozstąpi pod naszymi nogami. Jak mi Bóg miły, zmysły tracę! I założywszy ręce na tył głowy począł chodzić wzdłuż i wszerz piwnicy jako dziki zwierz po klatce. — Zacznijmy pacierze czy co? — rzekł wreszcie. — Boże miłosierny, ratuj! — Uspokój się waćpan! — rzekł Zagłoba — tu nie czas desperować! Pan Stanisław nagle zęby ścisnął, wściekłość go porwała. — Bodaj cię zabito! — krzyknął na Zagłobę — twój to pomysł: jazda do tego zdrajcy! Bodaj was obu pomsta dosięgła! — Opamiętaj się, Stanisławie! — rzekł surowo Jan. — Tego, co się stało, nikt nie mógł przewidzieć... Cierp, bo nie ty jeden cierpisz, a to wiedz, że nasze miejsce tu, a nie gdzie indziej... Boże miłosierny! zmiłuj się nie nad nami, ale nad tą ojczyzną nieszczęsną! Stanisław nic nie odpowiedział, jeno dłonie łamał, aż w stawach trzeszczało. Umilkli. Jeno pan Michał gwizdał po desperacku przez zęby i zdawał się być obojętny na wszystko, co się koło niego działo, choć w gruncie rzeczy cierpiał podwójnie, bo naprzód, nad nieszczęściem ojczyzny, a po wtóre, iż hetmanowi posłuszeństwo złamał. Dla tego żołnierza do szpiku kości była to okropna rzecz. Wolałby zginąć tysiąc razy. — Nie gwiżdż, panie Michale! — rzekł do niego Zagłoba. — Wszystko mi jedno! — Jakże to? Żaden z was nie pomyśli, czy nie ma jakowego środka ratunku? A przecie warto nad tym dowcip wysilić! Zali mamy gnić w tej piwnicy, gdy każda ręka ojczyźnie potrzebna? Gdy jeden cnotliwy musi za dziesięciu zdrajców wystarczyć?! — Ojciec ma słuszność! — rzekł Jan Skrzetuski. — Ty jeden nie ogłupiałeś od boleści. Jak suponujesz? Co ten zdrajca myśli z nami uczynić? Na gardle nas przecie nie ukarze? Pan Wołodyjowski wybuchnął nagle desperackim śmiechem. — A to dlaczego? ciekawym!... Zali nie przy nim inkwizycja? Zali nie przy nim miecz? Chyba nie znacie Radziwiłła? — Co tam prawisz! Jakież to mu prawo przysługuje?... — Nade mną — hetmańskie, a nad wami — gwałt! — Za który musiałby odpowiadać... — Przed kim? Przed królem szwedzkim? — A to pięknie mnie pocieszasz! Nie ma co mówić! — Ja też nie myślę waści pocieszać. Umilkli i przez jakiś czas słychać było tylko miarowe kroki piechurów szkockich za drzwiami piwnicy. — Nie ma co! — rzekł Zagłoba — tu trzeba fortelu zażyć. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, więc po niejakim czasie znów mówić zaczął: — Nie chce się w to wierzyć, abyśmy mieli być na gardle skazani. Żeby za każde słowo w prędkości i po pijanemu wymówione szyję ucinać, tedyby ani jeden szlachcic w tej Rzeczypospolitej z głową nie chodził. A neminem captivabimus? Czy to furda? — Masz waść przykład na sobie i na nas! — rzekł Stanisław Skrzetuski. — Bo to się stało z prędkości, ale wierzę w to mocno, że się książę zreflektuje. My, obcy ludzie, żadnym sposobem pod jego jurysdykcję nie podchodzimy. Musi na opinię zważać i od gwałtów nie może poczynać, aby sobie szlachty nie narażać. Jako żywo ! za wielka nas kupa, aby wszystkim głowy postrącać. Nad oficyjerami ma prawo, temu nie mogę negować, ale tak myślę, że się na wojsko będzie oglądał, które pewnie o swoich nie omieszka się upomnieć... A gdzie twoja chorągiew, panie Michale? — W Upicie! — Powiedz mi jeno, jestżeś pewny, że twoi ludzie wiernie przy tobie staną? — Skąd mam wiedzieć? Miłują mnie dosyć, ale wiedzą, że hetman nade mną. Zagłoba zamyślił się na chwilę. — Dajże mnie do nich ordynans, aby mnie we wszystkim słuchali jako ciebie samego, jeśli się wśród nich ukażę. — Waćpanu się zdaje, żeś już wolny! — Nie wadzi nic. Bywało się w gorszych opałach i Bóg ratował. Daj ordynans dla mnie i dla obydwóch panów Skrzetuskich. Kto pierwszy się wymknie, ten zaraz do chorągwi ruszy i innym ją na ratunek przyprowadzi. — Co waść bredzisz! Szkoda czasu na gadanie! Kto się tu wymknie! Na czym zresztą dam rozkaz? Masz waść papier, inkaust, pióra? Waść głowę tracisz. — Desperacja! — rzekł Zagłoba. — Dajże mnie choć swój pierścień! — Masz waćpan i daj mnie pokój! — rzekł pan Michał. Pan Zagłoba wziął pierścień, wsadził go na mały palec i począł chodzić w zamyśleniu. Tymczasem dymny kaganek zagasł i ogarnęła ich ciemność zupełna; tylko przez kraty wysokiego okna widać było parę gwiazd migocących na pogodnym niebie. Oczy Zagłoby nie schodziły z tej kraty. — Gdyby nieboszczyk Podbipięta żył i był z nami — mruknął stary — byłby wyszarpnął kratę i w godzinę obaczylibyśmy się za Kiejdanami. — A podsadzisz mnie do okna? — rzekł nagle Jan Skrzetuski. Zagłoba z panem Stanisławem ustawili się pod ścianą, po chwili Jan stanął na ich ramionach. — Trzeszczy! jak mi Bóg miły trzeszczy! — zawołał Zagłoba. — Co ojciec mówisz! — odpowiedział Jan — jeszczem nie zaczął ciągnąć. — Wleźcie we dwóch z bratankiem, już was tam jakoś udźwignę... Nieraz żałowałem pana Michała, że taki misterny, a teraz żałuję, że jeszcze nie misterniejszy, bo mógłby się jako serpens prześliznąć. Lecz Jan zeskoczył z ramion. — Szkoci stoją z tamtej strony! — rzekł. — Bodaj się w słupy soli zmienili jako żona Lotowa. Ciemno tu, choć w pysk daj. Niedługo świtać pocznie. Myślę, że nam jakoweś alimenta przyniosą, bo tego i lutrzy nie czynią, żeby jeńców mieli głodem morzyć. Może też Bóg zeszle na hetmana upamiętanie. W nocy nieraz sumienie się w człeku budzi i diabli grzeszników inkomodują. Zali to może być, aby do tej piwnicy jedno było wejście? Po dniu obejrzym. Głowa mi jakoś ciąży i żadnego fortelu wymyślić nie mogę — jutro Bóg dowcipowi pomoże, a teraz pocznijmy pacierze mówić, mości panowie, i polećmy się Najświętszej Pannie w tym heretyckim więzieniu. Jakoż po chwili poczęli odmawiać pacierze i litanię do Matki Boskiej, po czym obaj Skrzetuscy i Wołodyjowski umilkli mając pełne piersi nieszczęścia, Zagłoba zaś pomrukiwał z cicha: — Nie może inaczej być — mruczał — tylko jutro pewnie powiedzą nam: aut, aut! — bądźcie z Radziwiłłem, a przebaczę wam wszystko, jeszcze nagrodzę! Tak? Dobrze! Będę z Radziwiłłem! Jeno zobaczymy, kto kogo oszuka. To do więzienia szlachtę pakujecie, na wiek i zasługi nie macie względu? — dobrze! Komu szkoda, temu płacz! Głupi będzie pod spodem, a mądry na wierzchu. Przyrzeknę, co chcecie, ale tego, czego wam dotrzymam, na załatanie butów nie starczy. Jeśli wy ojczyźnie nie dotrzymujecie, to cnotliwy ten, kto wam nie dotrzyma. Ale to pewna, że przychodzi ostatnia zguba na Rzeczpospolitą, skoro najprzedniejsi jej dygnitarze z nieprzyjacielem się łączą... Tego w świecie jeszcze nie bywało i pewnie, że mentem można stracić. Zali jest w piekle dosyć mąk na takowych zdrajców? Czego takiemu Radziwiłłowi brakło? Małoż mu ta ojczyzna wyświadczyła, że ją jako Judasz zaprzedał, i to właśnie w czasie największych klęsk, w czasie trzech wojen?... Słuszny, słuszny gniew twój, Boże, daj jeno karę najprędzej! Niechże tak będzie! Amen! Byle się stąd jak najprędzej na wolność wydostać — narobię ja ci partyzantów, mości hetmanie! Poznasz, jako to fructa zdrady smakują. Będziesz ty mnie jeszcze za przyjaciela uważał, ale jeśli lepszych przyjaciół nie znajdziesz, to nie poluj nigdy na niedźwiedzia, chyba ci skóra niemiła... Tak to rozprawiał ze sobą pan Zagłoba. Tymczasem upłynęła jedna i druga godzina, a w końcu poczęło świtać. Szare blaski wpadające przez kratę rozpraszały z wolna ciemność panującą w piwnicy i wydobyły z niej posępne postacie rycerskie siedzące pod ścianami. Wołodyjowski i dwaj Skrzetuscy drzemali ze znużenia, ale gdy rozwidniło się lepiej, z podwórca zamkowego doleciały odgłosy kroków żołnierskich, chrzęst broni, tętent kopyt i dźwięki trąb przy bramie. Rycerze zerwali się na równe nogi. — Poczyna nam się dzień niezbyt pomyślnie! — rzekł Jan. — Daj Boże, żeby się skończył pomyślniej — odpowiedział Zagłoba. — Wiecie, waćpanowie, com w nocy obmyślił? Oto pewnie poczęstują nas darowaniem żywota, jeżeli służbę u Radziwiłła przyjąć i jeszcze w zdradzie pomagać zechcemy; my zaś powinniśmy się na to zgodzić, aby z wolności skorzystać i za ojczyznę stanąć. — Niechże mnie Bóg broni, abym miał zdradę podpisywać — odparł Jan — bo choćbym potem zdrajcy odstąpił, już by moje nazwisko na hańbę moim dzieciom między zdrajcami pozostało. Nie uczynię ja tego, wolę umrzeć. — Ani ja! — rzekł Stanisław. — A ja z góry was uprzedzam, że uczynię. Na fortel — fortel, a potem będzie, co Bóg da. Nikt nie pomyśli, żem to z dobrej woli albo szczerze uczynił. Niech tego smoka Radziwiłła diabli wezmą! Zobaczymy jeszcze, czyje będzie na wierzchu. Dalszą rozmowę przerwały krzyki dochodzące z podwórza. Słychać w nich było złowrogie akcenta gniewu i wzburzenia. Jednocześnie rozlegały się pojedyncze głosy komendy i echa kroków całych tłumów, i ciężki hurkot, jakoby przetaczanych dział. — Co tam się dzieje? — pytał Zagłoba. — Dalibóg, może to jakaś pomoc dla nas. — Pewnie, że niezwyczajne to hałasy — odrzekł Wołodyjowski. — A podsadźcie no mnie do okna, bo ja najprędzej rozeznam, co to jest... Jan Skrzetuski wziął go pod boki i podnósł jak dziecko do góry, pan Michał chwycił się kraty i począł pilnie wyglądać na podwórzec. — Jest coś, jest! — rzekł nagle żywo — widzę węgierską nadworną chorągiew piechoty, którą Oskierko dowodził. Okrutnie go miłowali, a on także pod aresztem; pewnie się o niego dopominają. Dalibóg, stoją w szyku bojowym. Porucznik Stachowicz jest z nimi, to przyjaciel Oskierki. W tej chwili krzyki jeszcze się wzmogły. — Ganchof przed nich przyjechał... Mówi coś ze Stachowiczem... A jaki krzyk!... Widzę, mości panowie, Stachowicz z dwoma oficerami odchodzą od chorągwi. Idą pewnie do hetmana w deputacji. Jak mi Bóg miły, bunt szerzy się w wojsku. Armaty naprzeciw Węgrom zatoczone i regiment szkocki także w szyku bojowym. Towarzystwo spod polskich chorągwi zbiera się przy Węgrach. Bez nich nie mieliby tej śmiałości, bo w piechocie dyscyplina okrutna... — Na Boga! — krzyknął Zagłoba. — W tym nasze zbawienie!... Panie Michale, a siła też polskich chorągwi?... Bo że te się zbuntują, to zbuntują. — Husarska Stankiewicza i pancerna Mirskiego stoją o dwa dni drogi od Kiejdan — odpowiedział Wołodyjowski. — Gdyby tu były, nie śmiano by ich aresztować. Czekajże waść... Jest dragonia Charłampa, jeden regiment, Mieleszki drugi; te stoją przy księciu... Niewiarowski opowiedział się także przy księciu, ale jego pułk daleko. Dwa regimenty szkockie... — To cztery przy księciu. — I artyleria pod panem Korfem: dwa regimenty. — Oj! coś dużo! — I Kmicicowa chorągiew, okrutnie okryta... sześćset ludzi. — A Kmicic po której stronie? — Nie wiem. — Nie widzieliście go? Rzucił wczoraj buławę czy nie rzucił? — Nie wiemy. — Kto tedy przeciw księciu? jakie chorągwie? — Naprzód widocznie ci Węgrzyni. Ludzi dwieście. Potem kupa luźnego towarzystwa spod buławy Mirskiego i Stankiewicza. Szlachty trochę... i Kmicic, ale ten niepewny. — Bodaj go!... Na miłość boską... Mało!... Mało!... — Ci Węgrzyni za dwa pułki staną. Stary żołnierz i wyćwiczony! Czekajcie no... Lonty zapalają u armat, na bitwę się zanosi... Skrzetuscy milczeli, Zagłoba kręcił się jak w gorączce. — Bijże zdrajców! Bij psubratów! Ej, Kmicic! Kmicic! Wszystko od niego zależy. Śmiałyż to żołnierz? — Jak diabeł... Gotów na wszystko. — Nie może być inaczej, tylko on po naszej stronie stanie. — Bunt w wojsku! Ot, do czego hetman doprowadził! — zakrzyknął Wołodyjowski. — Kto tu buntownik? Wojsko czy hetman, który się przeciwko własnemu panu zbuntował? — pytał Zagłoba. — Bóg to osądzi. Czekajcie. Znowu tam jakiś ruch. Część dragonii Charłampowej staje przy Węgrach. Sama dobra szlachta w tym regimencie służy. Słyszycie, jak krzyczą? — Pułkowników! Pułkowników! — wołały groźne głosy z podwórca. — Panie Michale! na rany boskie, krzyknij im, żeby posłali po twoją chorągiew i po towarzystwo pancerne i husarskie. — Cicho waść! Zagłoba sam począł krzyczeć: — A poślijcie po resztę polskich chorągwi i w pień zdrajców! — Cicho, waść! Nagle, nie na podwórzu, ale na tyłach zamku zabrzmiała krótka, urwana salwa muszkietów... — Jezus Maria! — krzyknął Wołodyjowski. — Panie Michale, co to jest? — Rozstrzelali niezawodnie Stachowicza i dwóch oficerów, którzy poszli w deputacji — mówił gorączkowo Wołodyjowski. — Nie może inaczej być! — Męko Pana naszego! Tedy żadnej klemencji nie można się spodziewać. Huk wystrzałów zgłuszył dalszą rozmowę. Pan Michał chwycił konwulsyjnie za kratę i przycisnął do niej czoło, ale przez chwilę nic nie mógł dojrzeć prócz, nóg szkockich piechurów ustawionych tuż za oknem. Salwy muszkietów stały się coraz gęstsze, na koniec ozwały się i armaty. Suche uderzenia kul o ścianę nad piwnicą słychać było doskonale jakoby uderzenia gradu. Zamek trząsł się w posadach. — Michale, zeskocz, zginiesz tam! — zawołał Jan. — Za nic. Kule idą wyżej, a z armat właśnie w przeciwną stronę. Za nic nie zejdę. I pan Wołodyjowski, chwyciwszy jeszcze silniej za kratę, wciągnął się cały we wgłębienie okna, gdzie już nie potrzebował ramion Skrzetuskiego do podpory. W piwnicy uczyniło się wprawdzie ciemno, bo okienko było małe i pan Michał, choć szczupły, przesłonił je całkowicie, ale natomiast towarzysze pozostali na dole mieli każdej minuty świeże wiadomości z pola bitwy. — Widzę teraz! — krzyknął pan Michał. — Węgrzyni o ścianę się wsparli, stamtąd strzelają... Ha! bałem się, żeby się w kąt nie zatłoczyli, bo armaty by ich w mig zniszczyły. Sprawny żołnierz! Jak mi Bóg miły! Bez oficerów wie, co trzeba. Dym znowu! Nie widzę nic... Strzały poczęły słabnąć. — Boże miłosierny! nie odkładaj kary! — wołał Zagłoba. — A co, Michale? — pytał Skrzetuski. — Szkoci idą do ataku. — Pioruny siarczyste! że musimy tu siedzieć! — zakrzyknął Stanisław. — Już są! Halabardnicy! Węgrzyni na szable ich biorą! Ach! Boże! że nie możecie widzieć! Co za żołnierze! — I ze sobą się biją, zamiast z nieprzyjacielem. — Węgrzyni górą! Szkoci od lewego cofają się. Jak Boga kocham! Dragoni Mieleszki przechodzą na ich stronę!... Szkoci we dwóch ogniach. Korf nie może z dział razić, bo i Szkotów by psował. Widzę już i Ganchofowe mundury między Węgrami. Idą do ataku na bramę. Chcą się wydostać stąd. Idą jak burza! Wszystko łamią! — Hę? Jak to? Wolałbym, żeby zamek zdobyli — krzyknął Zagłoba. — Nic to! Jutro powrócą z chorągwiami Mirskiego i Stankiewicza... Hej! Charłamp zginął!... Nie! Wstaje, ranny... Już, już są przy bramie... Co to jest? Chyba i szkocka straż w bramie przechodzi do Węgrów, bo otwierają wrzeciądze... Kurz się kłębi z tamtej strony. Kmicica widzę! Kmicic! Kmicic z jazdą wali przez bramę! — Po czyjej stronie? Po czyjej stronie? — krzyczał Zagłoba. Przez chwilkę pan Michał nie dał odpowiedzi, ale przez małą chwilkę; zgiełk, szczęk broni i krzyki rozległy się tymczasem ze zdwojoną siłą. — Już po nich! — krzyknął przeraźliwie Wołodyjowski. — Po kim? Po kim? — Po Węgrach! Jazda rozbiła ich, tratuje, siecze! Banderia w Kmicicowym ręku!... Koniec, koniec! To rzekłszy pan Michał zesunął się z framugi okienka i wpadł w ramiona Jana Skrzetuskiego. — Bijcieże mnie — wołał — bijcie, bo ja tego człowieka miałem pod szablą i żywym go puściłem; ja odwiozłem mu list zapowiedni! Przeze mnie zaciągnął tę chorągiew, z którą teraz przeciw ojczyźnie będzie walczył. Wiedział, kogo zaciągał, psubratów, wisielców, zbójów, rakarzy, takich, jaki sam. Bogdajem go raz jeszcze z szablą spotkał... Boże! przedłuż mi życie na pohybel tego zdrajcy, bo przysięgam, że więcej z rąk moich nie wyjdzie... Tymczasem krzyki i tętent kopyt, i salwy wystrzałów brzmiały jeszcze z całą siłą; ale stopniowo poczęły słabnąć i w godzinę później cisza zapanowała na kiejdańskim zamku, przerywana tylko miarowymi krokami patrolów szkockich i odgłosami komendy. — Panie Michale! Wyjrzyj no jeszcze, co się stało — błagał Zagłoba. — Po co? — odpowiedział mały rycerz. — Kto wojskowy, ten zgadnie, co się stało. Zresztą widziałem ich rozbitych... Kmicic tu triumfuje! — Bogdaj go końmi szarpano, warchoła, piekielnika! Bogdaj mu przyszło haremu u Tatarów pilnować! Kategoria:Potop